inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Microphone
Microphone, labeled The Loud and Proud, is a female minor one-time character on Inanimate Insanity and a contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed in Team Grand Slams. Personality Microphone generally has a kind personality, but this is usually overshadowed by her extreme loudness and her constant shouting at times. Sometimes, she can control her volume using a button, but it has also been shown to be triggered by accident. In addition, she is very outspoken and vocal about her wants and desires, as shown in A Kick In The Right Direction, and appears to be easily irritated and apoplectic (e.g. at Cheesy's jokes and at Dough). She makes a deal with Taco and is now questionable and suspicious, mainly only by Knife who seems to be the only one who realizes how she acts weirdly and keeps on running off to the Perilous Forest. In her team, the Grand Slams, she doesn't have a very big voice since Nickel and Baseball thinks that she messes up everything. For example, Baseball doesn't want Microphone to be on the field during "A Kick In The Right Direction" and in episode 10, Mazed and Confused, Baseball and Nickel blame her for the tie. In "Tri Your Best", Nickel tells Microphone that people have found out her strategy and that it was never working in the first place, showing conflict. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Microphone. Voice Actors *Hailey Chapman (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia *Despite her famous yelling ability, microphones don't make any sound at all, they just input sound. *Microphone is the only Inanimate Insanity II Contestant to appear in season 1 once, Fan and Cheesy are also II 2 competitors but appeared in a season more than once. *Microphone is the first female contestant to appear in a season that they didn't compete in. *In season 2 her design changed from the way she looked in the season one finale. *She can hear louder by turning a knob on herself (her gain) as seen in "Everything's A-OJ". **She does it more often to communicate with Taco *Microphone is the third tallest contestant on Inanimate Insanity. *Microphone is the only contestant still in the game that's voiced by a female. Gallery Bandicam 2014-03-15 00-30-39-238.jpg|Microphone's Beta Design MicRockOutIdle.png MicrophonePro.png Microphone 2.PNG Microphone New.png Microphone's Diary.png|Microphone's diary, as seen in Theft and Battery and Rain On Your Charade. Microphone Banner.png mic.PNG|Microphone seen in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) BaseballLightbulbMicIceBroken.png Microphone.jpg Image.jpg|Microphone with Lightbulb and Nickel. MicrophoneBowScream.png|Microphone flies out of the mansion, courtesy of Bow. MicrophoneCheesy.png youtu.be-omKX_3r4lxQ.jpg|Her anger issues. Microphone yelling at Cheesy.png|Microphone yells at Cheesy. Microphone and her diary.png Mic And Baseball.jpg Dough Microphone Goal.png MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png 11542118 983021348399306 6065885225031042332 n.png Cheesyliminated.png GedSes.png Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png 11701149 974826065885501 9149656924260659720 n.png Ball + Balloon.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png Cheesy laughter.png Image33.png Image34.png Image32.png Mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG Image4.jpg Cooking_for_the_Grater_Good.PNG Laughing_Picture.PNG Screenshot_Image_133.png Screenshot_Image_132.png Screenshot_Image_131.png Screenshot_Image_129.png Screenshot_Image_128.png Screenshot_Image_127.png Screenshot_Image_126.png Screenshot_Image_125.png Screenshot_Image_117.png Screenshot_Image_116.png Screenshot_Image_112.png Screenshot_Image_111.png Screenshot_Image_93.png Screenshot_Image_97.png Screenshot_Image_98.png Screenshot_Image_136.png Screenshot_Image_72.png Screenshot_Image_71.png Screenshot_Image_66.png Screenshot_Image_65.png Screenshot_Image_172.png Screenshot_Image_171.png Screenshot_Image_170.png Screenshot_Image_169.png Screenshot_Image_168.png Screenshot_Image_144.png Screenshot_Image_143.png Image6.jpg Image9.jpg Image10.jpg Image16.jpg Image16.png Image12.png 13346367 1167572663277506 3160838467212881956 o.jpg 8645beb4-9ee2-463d-aacc-a8823234a242.png Dfccda6a-4271-4845-8589-906772ea2f34.png Nickel mic gamey running away.PNG Image56.png Image55.png Image52.png Image48.png Image46.png 13418674 1179291758772263 5625565273015064596 o.png FanCheer.gif Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Image126.png Image124.png Image115.png Image186.png Image189.png Screen Shot 2016-09-18 at 2.36.48 PM.png Image252.png Image251.png Image250.png Image240.png Image239.png Final1211.png 12113432 1026892934012147 2302101808038508647 o.png Image205.png Image256.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,inanimateinsanity.png AHG!.png Changed once again.png Hmph.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-52-08-883.png Nice For You To Join Us Again.png C0TGOSsUsAA1Xo-.jpg C0ZhA38XgAkUb7X.jpg Image282.png Image321.png Image309.png Nickel I VOTED FOR YOU.png Suitcase Snaps.png Image304.png Screenshot Image 47.png Screenshot Image 46.png Screenshot Image 45.png Screenshot Image 44.png Screenshot Image 43.png Screenshot Image 42.png Screenshot Image 41.png Screenshot Image 40.png Screenshot Image 39.png Screenshot Image 38.png Screenshot Image 37.png ImageHeyBud.png ImageFaFGay.png Screenshot Image 252.png Screenshot_Image_253.png Screenshot_Image_254.png Screenshot Image 261.png Screenshot_Image_262.png Screenshot_Image_263.png Screenshot_Image_264.png Screenshot_Image_265.png Screenshot_Image_269.png Screenshot Image 270.png Screenshot_Image_271.png Screenshot_Image_272.png Screenshot_Image_273.png Screenshot_Image_276.png Screenshot_Image_277.png Screenshot_Image_278.png Screenshot_Image_279.png Screenshot_Image_280.png Screenshot Image 315.png Screenshot_Image_316.png Screenshot_Image_317.png Screenshot_Image_318.png Screenshot_Image_319.png Screenshot_Image_320.png Screenshot_Image_321.png Screenshot_Image_322.png Screenshot Image 327.png Screenshot Image 328.png Screenshot Image 329.png Screenshot Image 330.png Screenshot Image 340.png Screenshot Image 341.png S2e3 mmmmm!!.png S2e3 yes, you can go, too!.png S2e3 nickel covers microphone's mouth.png S2e3 microphone breathes.png S2e3 grrr!! you broke my eardrums! that's what happened! 3.png S2e3 grrr!! you broke my eardrums! that's what happened! 2.png S2e3 grrr!! you broke my eardrums! that's what happened!.png S2e3 knife? what happened!? 2.png S2e3 knife? what happened!?.png S2e3 knife and microphone.png S2e3 are you sure you're okay? 2.png S2e3 are you sure you're okay?.png S2e3 i said, with my, secret, weapon!!! 4.png S2e3 i said, with my, secret, weapon!!! 3.png S2e3 i said, with my, secret, weapon!!! 2.png S2e3 i said, with my, secret, weapon!!!.png S2e3 oh no! mic is catching up! 2.png S2e3 i thought it was effective! what do you know, anyway? 2.png S2e3 i thought it was effective! what do you know, anyway?.png S2e3 screaming at people! and just a side note, it's not working, so please stop! 3.png S2e3 screaming at people! and just a side note, it's not working, so please stop! 2.png S2e3 screaming at people! and just a side note, it's not working, so please stop!.png S2e3 mic, i think people have finally figured out your strategy... 3.png S2e3 mic, i think people have finally figured out your strategy... 2.png S2e3 mic, i think people have finally figured out your strategy....png S2e1 ow!.png S2e1 we're going to be the grand slams!.png S2e1 since we're gonna hit this challenge out of the park... 2.png S2e1 since we're gonna hit this challenge out of the park....png S2e1 um, why is it team baseball? that kinda contradicts to the team dynamic, you know 3.png S2e1 um, why is it team baseball? that kinda contradicts to the team dynamic, you know 2.png S2e1 um, why is it team baseball? that kinda contradicts to the team dynamic, you know.png S2e1 wow, that all happened so fast! hi, team baseball! 2.png S2e1 wow, that all happened so fast! hi, team baseball!.png S2e1 paintbrush is a girl?.png S2e1 aww, i'm so sad we don't have paintbrush. she's tall. she could come in handy someday 2.png S2e1 aww, i'm so sad we don't have paintbrush. she's tall. she could come in handy someday.png S2e1 microphone falls into water.png S2e1 oh no....png S2e1 oh, um....png S2e1 microphone screams and blows marshmallow nickel paintbrush suitcase and cherries off.png S2e1 paintbrush bumps into microphone.png 79CE6E98-2755-4CB7-8AFF-47E81B99B6BB.jpeg 18C9F0D7-8BC6-4F5F-95D1-447AA066C535.jpeg 6D0DBEE9-1F2D-404C-9CC8-CD9E9FED4DB7.jpeg B09D409B-7F02-426D-8F38-2B5F00456AEB.jpeg S2e9 microphone 8.png S2e9 yeah? and what will it cost me?.png S2e9 yours truly.png S2e9 microphone 7.png S2e9 microphone 6.png S2e9 what did you ju-.png S2e9 microphone 5.png S2e9 what are you doing here, taco?!.png S2e9 microphone and taco.png S2e9 stop! what do you want?.png S2e9 microphone 4.png S2e9 i may be loud.png S2e9 but they have to understand and i sometimes pull through.png S2e9 you're a book!.png S2e9 today i accidentally lost the triathalon.png S2e9 microphone 3.png S2e9 nothing much else to say.png S2e9 for some reason, soap got kicked out today.png S2e9 microphone diary.png S2e9 dear mic's diary.png S2e9 microphone walking through perilous forest.png S2e9 microphone 2.png S2e9 what do you guys think it will-.png S2e9 microphone walks into perilous forest.png S2e9 and you're all done....png S2e9 now to think of a challenge....png S2e9 grand slams 11.png S2e7 let's see, oj eliminated suitcase just because he felt like it! 2.png S2e7 let's see, oj eliminated suitcase just because he felt like it!.png S2e7 so, my team won right? we cleaned the most!.png S2e5 grand slams disappointed.png S2e5 grand slams cheer.png S2e5 ha! kick! soccer! pun!.png S2e5 well, at least we won, but next time my skills are really gonna kick in! 2.png S2e5 well, at least we won, but next time my skills are really gonna kick in!.png Image339.png Image340.png Image345.png S2e10 maybe it's not so bad if someone uses you.png S2e10 microphone, nickel and suitcase.png S2e10 all i did was ask about apple using me.png S2e10 are they ok over there?.png S2e10 it's not what i want from you, it's what you want from me.png S2e10 ah, maybe you aren't as half-witted as i thought.png S2e10 maybe it's because of that gain on your back!.png S2e10 from true art such as this?.png S2e10 i don't listen to those sellouts anymore.png S2e10 did you see the prize.png S2e10 we lose every other challenge.png S2e10 our team is literally just a bunch of insanely judgmental people!.png S2e10 they look like a dysfunctional family.png S2e10 because it's a terrible point!.png S2e10 not that i agree with it of course.png S2e10 it appears both teams have finished at the same time.png S2e10 lightbulb, paintbrush, marshmallow, baseball, nickel and microphone.png S2e10 no! you don't realize!.png S2e10 knife's close!.png S2e10 wow, i'm impressed mic.png S2e10 i'm first to finish!.png S2e10 one more turn, and you're out!.png SvOCvQ9 .png II Ep 12 Trailer Screenshot Knife and Microphone.png II Ep 12 Trailer Screenshot Microphone.png 665D6B7A-7BAD-4301-96F3-194D1B14C2B1.jpeg 3155896C-8E40-4BC1-976E-AB50EE8538FD.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-01-23 at 5.43.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 5.02.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 5.44.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 5.47.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 6.15.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 6.23.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 8.35.52 PM.png Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:The Grand Slams Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by a unique person